PeaceKeepers
by TearofthePhoenix
Summary: Quinn, Chasity, Lilith, Thaden, & Tobias are witches! They live in a supernatural world falling into demonic chaos. Armed with extradionary powers they fight against the forces of darkness as well as their own battles of sexuality, religion, & love.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so glad you're back though."

"It's funny that you're the one that went back to Georgia but I'm the one that's back," Quinn said laughing. He picked up his frappacino and took a sip, the cool chocolate mocha was perfect on a hot day. Across from him sat Chasity, his best friend since sophomore year at Fallsdale High. She smiled and took a sip of her frappacino as she pushed aside her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair.

"I can see you're still dying your hair…last time I saw you it was dark brown," Chasity said nodding to his head.

Quinn laughed as he ran his hand through his now blonde hair, he was always dying it, he could never keep satisfied with one color.

"Well, you missed the last coloring I had…brown with fire truck red streaks," Chasity eyes grew wide. "Let's just say that didn't last long." He watched her giggle and couldn't help but smile. Chasity looked the same as she did two years ago, petite, thin, and always sporting unique clothes. Today she was wearing a pokemon t-shirt and a green skirt, along with green sandals. Everything felt so right again, like it picked up where it left off. After Chasity left everything went wrong, he starting fighting with his mom, the divorce between his mom and step-father reached its boiling point, and Quinn became anorexic. For the first time in a long time everything felt like it was getting back on track. Quinn thought about how much he's changed in the past two years. _Much thinner_, he thought. His face was more defined and he cared more about what he wore, like the baby blue t-shirt he was wearing, along with the kaki shorts and DC shoes.

"You know Quinn, we've kinda been dancing around the subject for the past week," She said looking around, her voice softer but still pulling him from his thoughts. Quinn looked away as well, watching the people walking in and out of the Starbucks; they were sitting at an outdoor table. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and they had been avoiding the subject ever since they started hanging out again. Magic! It was what brought them together, and what separated them two years ago. He knew this would come up sooner or later, and in a way he was glad it was now. _Might as well get it over with_, he told himself.

Chasity looked him in the eyes, she gave him a forced smile. Before she could open her mouth to say anything Quinn spoke up. "Listen Chasity, about what happened between us. Please don't think that any of it was your fault, it wasn't. It was totally me and I freaked out."

"Quinn…if it wasn't for me being so pushy you wouldn't have freaked out. I should have let you take things at your own pace," Chasity pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry."

_Oh crap!_ Quinn said to himself. He hated when people apologized, it made him feel so awkward, even coming from Chasity. He could tell that she was sincere, she really was sorry; the only thing was that it wasn't her fault. He was the one who freaked out over the magic, he was the one who went too far and got scared, not her.

"Don't be," He said. "Chasity…we never really talked about it, so I never really told you how I felt. Well, if you count those few IM's than it does, but still." He continued, "I've always had magic in me, I was born with it. And, ever since middle school I started getting premonitions…that was all cool and good, you know. But, than you came along and introduced a WHOLE new side to magic for me: spells, crystals, herbs, the works…it was all so amazing to me, you know, so adventurous and daring; especially the demon fighting." At this point he laughed, Chasity laughed too.

"The thing that scared me though, was I felt like I was losing a part of me, a part that I held very dear and still do; my faith! I know I'm not your typical "Christian" and I don't go to church and all, but I do believe in Jesus and I just got so scared that I was doing the wrong thing."

Chasity listened carefully, this was the first time she and Quinn had ever talked, really talked, about what happened between him. She understood perfectly what he was saying, how he felt he was sinning by working with magic. It went against everything the bible said, that witchcraft was a sin and if you were a part of it you were going to hell. Chasity had dealt with this very same situation as well, back in sixth grade. Her mother and father brought her up in a strict Christian atmosphere and she tried very hard to be the perfect Christian daughter. It wasn't until she realized her powers that she started to rethink what she had been told. Now, so many years later Chasity didn't believe in Christianity at all, her faith belonged to Wicca.

Quinn finished talking and took another sip of his frappacino, as he continued to watch the people walk in and out of the Starbucks. She figured this meant it was her turn to say something, but she suddenly wasn't sure what to say. She bit her lip and decided to just say something before Quinn thought she didn't care about what he said.

"I understand Quinn, I do. I know what that fear is like, and I'm sorry if I in anyway contributed to it. I told you when we first met how I was a witch and how I had to the power to cause things to explode, I was so scared but at the same time so excited because I had FINALLY found someone who was like me," She licked her lips. "You didn't know about spells or anything like that and all I wanted was to share my interests with someone, and in the process I may have come on too strong. And, when the demons and monsters, and all the other baddies started showing up it was like it was meant to be; we were a team, you know? A lot happened after that: I moved in with my grandmother, I came out to you and that whole episode with Blair. Add that to your fear and we went spiraling out of control. When you think about it though, all that matters is that we're hanging out again and we can look forward to the future." She took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face. She waited to see what Quinn would say.

"You know what Chasity?" He asked with a smile.

"What?"

Quinn picked up his frappacino and held it up, "You're absolutely right. It doesn't matter what happened in the past because we do have the future and I can't wait to see what that holds."

Chasity picked up her drink and tapped it against his, "Amen!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are Tobias and Thaden doing tonight?" Quinn asked Chasity as they drove back to her apartment.

"I'm not sure," Chasity replied as she fumbled with the radio. "I'm sure they will just hang out with us."

"Cool," Quinn said nodding. "You know Chasity, I'm really glad we had that talk…I feel so much more open now, with you."

Chasity smiled and turned towards him, "I totally agree." She stopped on a song by the new band Heartbeat, and started drumming her hands on her knees.

"I really don't like this song," She admitted with a laugh.

"Than why are you listening to it?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Heartbeat's a local band, so I feel I have to pay them some respect." She gave her knees a few last beats before she shut the radio off.

Fallsdale was a pretty big town; complete a community college and lots of wood areas. It was pretty much broken into sections, office buildings in one section, shopping centers in another, schools off to this side, the cornfields on the outskirts. The drive from the one of three starbucks to Chasity's apartment, which she shared with her roommates Tobias and Thaden, was only ten minutes, which was pretty close.

"We could go see a movie tonight?" Chasity offered. "Or bowling, I haven't gone bowling in a long time."

"Bowling sounds good, a movie sounds good too," Quinn added as he pulled down Chasity's street. "Why don't we let Tobias and Thaden decide, I'm up for either."

Quinn had only met Tobias and Thaden about a week ago, when he and Chasity started hanging out again. He liked them both and they were really friendly. Thaden had a scruffy look to him, shaggy hair and punked out clothes where Tobias was more preppy and clean cut. Both seemed to like Quinn so he was eager to get to know them better, also with the fact that both were witches as well. From what Chasity told him Tobias had the power to draw on the everyday energy that surrounds us, she said it looks like a blue blast of water. Thaden on the other hand had the power of levitation; when Quinn first heard that he thought what a useless power that was until Chasity explained that Thaden had taken martial arts his whole life so it came in very good use when he had a kick or flip to do. Either way Quinn was excited to meet others witches and to be able to share that side of him.

Quinn pulled his silver Pontiac Grand Am into the parking lot and parked. Chasity's apartment was on the first floor of a nice brick building next to a pond so they just walked in through their sliding glass doors, which they always left open. "We can hang out in my room until they get back," she said throwing her purse on the couch.

Quinn loved Chasity's room! From her Japanese anime pictures on the walls, to the small water fountain she kept on her dresser, he loved it all. The best part of Chasity's room, though, the part that made him jealous was her closet. Chasity had a walk in closet about the size of a bathroom and inside she had shelves covered in dozens of books. New books, old books, she had books on everything from Wicca, magic, psychology, romance novels, pretty much a little bit of everything. She also had two bean bags and a small table inside, so she could do her tarot readings, poetry, and whatever else she wanted. Quinn just thought the closet was like a secret getaway, a special place where Chasity could call her own, and Quinn loved to hang out in it.

Chasity plopped herself down on one of the beanbags and kicked off her shoes. She reached for some incense she had on the table and lit it, immediately the space filled with jasmine.

"It helps me relax," Chasity said. "And clear my head."

"It smells really good," Quinn admitted.

Quinn sat down on the extra bean bag and picked up and open book lying next to it, the title read _Gods and Goddesses of Modern Magics_. He flipped through it, recognizing some of the more common names such as Zeus, Isis, and Aphrodite; however, some of the others he'd never seen before.

"I was just doing some reading in my spare time," Chasity said, noticing Quinn looking at the book. "I'm really interested in the types of Gods and Goddesses and who worships them, it's actually pretty interesting."

"It does look really cool; I've have no idea who most of these deities are," Quinn said flipping through the pages. Chasity leaned over and pointed to one of the pages, "That's _Buyasta_, he's the Persian god of laziness," she said. "He's supposed to try and stop people from working. Oh, and he's also part of the _Daevas_, a group of gods bent on fighting against all religion and cause plagues."

Quinn gave Chasity a questioning look, "Wow…do you have the whole book memorized?"

"Nope; I actually just read about him yesterday so I would have an excuse for not doing my laundry," She said with a laugh.

"Well I better remember his name so I can explain to my mom why I can't unload the dishwasher or take out the garbage."

Before either could give a giggle or crack another joke Thaden's voice came from down the hall, "Hello…Chasity?"

"In my room!" she called back. "He's always afraid to just come in; he says he doesn't wanna catch me in the act of changing."

Just than Thaden's shaggy hair appeared in the doorway to the closet, "I didn't get an invite to the party," he said with a smirk. "Hey Quinn, what's up man?"

"Not much, reading a little, killing some time," he said holding up the book.

"Cool," Thaden replied, than putting on a questioning face. "So, are we doing something tonight?"

"Well," Chasity piped in. "Once Tobias gets home we can all decide what we want to do…bowling or a movie."

"Defiantly movie!" Thaden said excitedly. "There's a new horror movie out about zombies, it looks sooooooo good."

Quinn sat forward interested, "Oh, you mean _Dead Man's Land_. I so wanna see that too!"

Chasity stood up, "Well, I guess we know what we're doing tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night after Tobias got home from work and every one ate the large cheese pizza that was ordered, the group drove to the movie theater to see _Dead Man's Land_. Thaden offered to drive, which Chasity said was a first for him, and Tobias concluded was because he was in a hurry to get to the movie. When they got to the theater they parked across the street, next to Bill's ice cream parlor, which had an amazing chocolate-vanilla swirl, and made their way to get in line. Being that it was a Friday a lot of teenagers were their, as well as some older couples and groups of elderly women (most likely going to see the new tragic love story).

The area around the theater was unusually dark and Quinn wondered if there were electrical problems on the street, but didn't think much of it considering the full moon cast a good amount of light. They paid for their tickets and went inside only to wait in line again for popcorn, and finally got to theater 3 just in time for the show to start. By this time Thaden was about to burst from excitement and Chasity had to grip him by the arm to keep him from levitating out of his seat.

An hour and 40 minutes later, the group as well as the rest of the show-goers walked out with faces of sheer shock. Thaden looked like a zombie himself, right out of the movie, "I just cannot believe the ending." He turned to everyone, "Can you believe the ending?"

"I have to say that was the freakiest ending I've ever seen before," Tobias admitted.

"Yeah," Chasity said shivering. "And I thought the ending to the sixth sense was creepy."

Quinn had to admit the ending was really creepy, but to him every zombie movie was creepy so it was all the same; the movie totally was better than he expected though. The group continued to follow everyone else out the already crowded doors to the street; that's when it happened. A girl bumped into Quinn's shoulder and all of a sudden he was taken over by an overwhelming jolt. When Quinn had a premonition he saw things like he was watching a movie, except everything wasn't always in focus, the sound was turned down and replaced with a high pitched ringing, and everything had a dark bluish tint to it. In this particular vision Quinn saw a girl in a sweater, her hair in a braid, walking down an ally. She turned around as if she heard something only to find a shadow of some sort block out a nearby lamp's light. She opened her mouth to scream when the vision ended, leaving Quinn startled and momentarily confused.

Chasity knew in an instant that Quinn had a vision; she remembered very well what the effects were. His body tightened up, his eyes squinted shut, and he took a sharp and shallow breath. It only lasted a moment, but she knew that in that moment Quinn could see a lot. People started to shove him and try to get by as they exited the doorway; Chasity took his hand and lead him to the side where Tobias and Thaden were standing confused.

"What did you see?" she asked him not realizing he might need a few moments to catch his breath.

"I saw…a girl, our age being attacked," he said softly, his voice a little hoarse.

"Ok," Chasity licked her lips and looked Quinn in the eyes; she knew that when Quinn had a premonition is was a serious matter. He never just had them, they always meant something; either to save someone or prevent something; the visions had importance. By now Tobias and Thaden had caught on to what had happened and both were feeling interest as to what Quinn saw and discomfort because they were unsure of what it meant.

Quinn swallowed, "She has on a sweater and her hair is in a long braid. I think she has some sort of multicolored purse." Chasity nodded and immediately started looking around for the girl. The sidewalk outside the theater was still crowded with people talking about the movies they saw and hanging out for a bit. Tobias and Thaden had walked away to look for the women while Chasity headed towards the parking lot.

"She was in an ally," Quinn called before she got too far. "We should check behind the theater."

As they started walking Thaden ran up to them, pushing teenagers out of the way in the process, "We found her! She just walked down an ally and Tobias ran after her, hurry!"

The three broke out into a run and followed Thaden down the ally next to the theater. The ally was like every other ally you see with garbage bins, trash lying around, and the occasional puddle of murky water. They turned a corner up ahead and found Tobias standing with the same look of shock he had on only minutes ago, and a huge shadow hovering over an unconscious girl.


	4. Chapter 4

What Tobias saw in front of him scared him out of his wits, and not just because he just got out of a zombie movie. Now, Tobias has seen monsters in his time and has even fought against them but for some reason this was different. When he took off after the girl, while Thaden ran back to get Chasity and Quinn, Tobias thought he would find some sleazy drunk guy trying to steal her purse or something. When Tobias turned the corner of the ally and found the huge shadow, whose shape resembled somewhat of a man, gripping the girl and covering her mouth, he didn't know what to think. His first thought was, _Oh shit! _ But, that thought was immediately replaced with, _What the hell do I do now? _ That was when the shadow turned his shadow head towards Tobias. The girl, who obviously fainted, slipped from his "arms" and fell to the ground; that was when Chasity, Thaden, and Quinn decided to show up.

"HOLY SHIT!" Thaden blurted the second he saw the shadow. Everyone was startled for a moment and just stood their, looking at the shadow and the unconscious girl.

"Is she dead?" Quinn asked with a hint of fear in his tone.

"Unconscious," Tobias responded. "It didn't hurt her from what I saw."

"What is that thing?" Thaden asked.

"Looks like a shadow to me," Chasity said as she cleared her throat.

Quinn started walking slowly along the brick wall of the ally towards the unconscious girl; he whispered back, "Distract it while I make sure she's ok."

Tobias thought to himself, _distract it…how?_ He figured he could throw a ball of energy at the shadow, but he didn't know if it would do anything. Deciding that attempting to fight or at least distract the shadow as Quinn had asked them to do, would be a better action than standing their looking shocked so he started to draw his hand back slowly. Tobias had the power of drawing the everyday energy that exists around us into a concentrated force. By drawing his hand back he drew the energy into his palm, which gave him a slight tingling sensation and caused him to take a deep breath. The concentrated energy took on a bright blue color and resembled a hovering ball of water, it also glowed.

So, as Tobias drew his hand back the energy formed in his palm with a swirl and seemed to pulsate. Tobias glanced at Quinn to make sure he wasn't in the way and threw the energy at the shadow.

As Thaden watched the ball of energy fly towards the shadow he half expected it to go straight through the shadow and half to make it completely disappear. What the energy did do, however, was explode as it made contact with the shadow. Everyone jumped as the shadow let out a high screech and seem to stumble backwards; obviously the energy ball hurt it. Quinn took this opportunity to run to the girl and make sure she was unharmed.

"Do it again Tobias!" Chasity yelled, moving closer. Tobias did exactly as she instructed, throwing another energy ball at the shadow. This one hit it in the chest and it let out another high-pitched scream of anger and pain. However, before Tobias could launch another attack the shadow charged towards him. In a surprisingly quick hovering motion the shadow slammed straight into Tobias and sent him flying backwards. Chasity and Thaden jumped out of the way just in time before they too were thrown backwards. Chasity than whipped her hand at the shadow to use her telekinesis on it but it must have passed through him because the pile of cardboard boxers behind it smashed into the brick wall.

"Ok…by bad," Chasity said stepping backwards, away from the shadow.

"I don't think I can exactly levitate and kick the damn thing either," Thaden said starting to panic.

Thaden took a look over his shoulder at Quinn, who was helping the girl sit up as she was just regaining consciousness. For a moment he felt relieved to know she wasn't hurt, but than the fear washed back over him. They had to do something before the shadow did what it did to Tobias, or worse. That was when Thaden realized something; the shadow was able to slam into Tobias so it must be able to control when it's tangible and when it's not. The reason Chasity's power didn't work on the shadow like Tobias' did was because the energy ball was made of light, which the shadow had no defense against. The only way they were going to make it out of the ally was if Tobias used his power on it.

As if Tobias read Thaden's mind another blue energy ball hit the shadow, than another, and another. Thaden could see Tobias sitting up on the ground from where he was thrown whipping energy ball after energy ball at the shadow. Along with another scream from the shadow it started to back up, thrashing it arms in front of it. Than, just as it was backed up into a corner it started to shrink rapidly as it sank into a shadow cast by a large garbage bin and just like that the shadow creature was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night after Chasity and the gang dropped Priscilla off at home, that was the girl they had saved from the shadow, and everyone was sitting around the kitchen table at the apartment. Everyone was pretty quiet and in deep thought about the events of the night, it was almost as if they talked about it than it really happened. Chasity thought back to how frightened Priscilla had been; when the girl first awoken from being unconscious Quinn had tried to convince her a drunk man had attacked her but Priscilla insisted it was some kind of shadow creature. As they were walking her home, which was only a few blocks from the theater, Priscilla explained how she thought demons and evil creatures were only stories her mother and grandmother told her. She told them how she was a gypsy and that unlike her mother and grandmother she didn't believe in magic or monsters, and when she saw the shadow she realized in an instant that her family was right. Priscilla had no idea why the shadow had attacked her and said that the only reason she walked down the ally was because it was a shortcut to her street. When they got to Priscilla's house the girl ran inside after a simple, "thank you" and slammed the door behind her.

Thaden's voice brought Chasity out of her thoughts, "So we have no idea why the shadow attacked Priscilla than, huh?"

Quinn answered him, "My best guest is because she's a gypsy, that has to have something to do with it. I mean, gypsies have magic…maybe the shadow wanted her powers?"

"She doesn't have any powers," Tobias said. "She didn't even know demons and magic existed until tonight, she just thought it was all a story her family told her about as a child."

Chasity counted, "That doesn't mean she doesn't have powers or magic in her! Whether she likes it or not she's a gypsy and she has gypsy blood, it's not like an evil shadows is going to stop and say "Hey, she doesn't want to be a gypsy so I won't kill her"."

Tobias looked angry suddenly and looked away. Chasity had noticed he'd been acting strange ever since the encounter in the ally, but if anyone should be happy it should be him. After all, Tobias was the one that saved their necks and it was his power that drove the shadow away. Whatever it was he obviously didn't want to talk about it at the moment and it was probably wise because the group had to figure out what to do now.

Thaden cleared his throat, "So, is it over now? We saved the girl right? That means no more shadow; we stopped Quinn's vision from coming true."

"Not exactly," Quinn said, trying not to be the bearer of bad news. "When my visions involve something like a demon or creature it usually is more about vanquishing the demon more so than the actual victims. I mean, we can call it quits and go back to our "normal" lives but most likely tomorrow I'll have another vision of the shadow attacking someone and will continue too until it's dead." He let everyone absorb what he had said.

"I think our best bet is to find out as much as we can about this shadow," Chasity said. "We should read up on it, find everything we can about what it is and how to destroy it."

"I can go online and check some websites, you'd be amazed as to what kind of information you can get off the web," Thaden said with a hopeful tone.

"And Chasity, we can look through your books…there has to be something in their on shadows," Quinn added.

"For sure," Chasity nodded as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ears with a smile. "Sounds to me like we got a plan brewing."

Tobias got up and pushed in his chair, "I'm exhausted. I'm just gonna get some sleep if that's ok with you guys." With that he turned around and disappeared down the hall only to be followed by his door being closed.

"What's up with him?" Thaden asked.

"Don't know," Chasity admitted. "He's been all weird since the attack."

Quinn looked in the direction of the hall, "He did use a lot of his power; and the shadow threw him across the ally, I'd be tired too."

"It's something more though," Chasity said with a sigh. "Anyway, let's get to work guys…we gotta make sure this shadow thing doesn't attack anyone else."

With that everyone got up from the table and went in their separate directions; Thaden to his room to search the web and see if anyone else knew about the shadow and Chasity and Quinn to her closet to search through her books. The three had hopeful thoughts and feelings but in the back of their minds they all asked the same questions: _What if we find nothing on the shadow? Did the shadow follow us? What if we can't vanquish it?_

Quinn awoke to Chasity's alarm clock going off on her night stand. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched, suddenly realizing he had a soar neck. It was than he also realized he had fallen asleep in Chasity's closet amongst her books, which were sprawled all over the floor and his legs like a blanket. Chasity was still sleeping on the other bean bag; her head hanging over the edge and her mouth open slightly. He squinted at the alarm clock; it read _9:30 am_. Rubbing the sleep from his face Quinn got up and switched it off; it was obvious it would take more to wake up Chasity. The events of the night before suddenly flooded back to him: the movie, his vision, the shadow attacking Priscilla, him and Chasity staying up past four in the morning reading through all her books. As he rubbed his neck Quinn thought about what they would do now. He didn't know if Thaden had found out anything on the shadow but figured if he did he would have woken them up or something. After a few minutes of deep thought he came to the conclusion that it would be best to go talk to Priscilla's mother and grandmother. He figured if the women knew a lot about gypsy magic and about demons there was a good possibility they would have an answer for why the shadow attacked Priscilla. The only thing Quinn had to do now was wake Chasity up, and that seemed to be a lot more of a challenge than vanquishing a shadow.


End file.
